roblox_the_northern_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Tactics
Tactics For Dummy losing battle in repetition ? Worry not , Today im showing you how to become a tactic and strategies mungol ! # flanking : flanking means getting in the enemy back and killing them , a well place troop with fenian or green dress can camouflage and become undetected , they need to camp near tree , when the enemy comes : * tsar bomba * BOOM THEY ARE ALL DEAD BY A WELL PLACED SQUADRON >:) # baiting : you must choose your most hated troop in order to do it , they need to be equipped like a one man army , and when the enemy shoots him , your troop with mobilize and then , after 20 minute of battle , the enemy dies by troop who are prepared # T-bagging : you must camp the enemy's base or spawn on the island , you need 3 squadron on each spawn so you are sure the enemy won't come but with a delay , if the troops die , worry not , cuz while your troops are re-supplying , the enemy gets a BIG delay and so , they die while attacking it Communication Tactic use morse with RAF language to chat WITHOUT safe chat , use the morse for number , heres the full morse numeration : 0 = ----- 1 = .---- 2 = ..--- 3 = ...-- 4 = ....- 5 = ..... 6 = -.... 7 = --... 8 = ---.. 9 = ----. and the RAF language : A = Alpha ill continue with no alphabet , because the trick is the first letter of the alphabet , heres an example : Tango Hotel Echo / November Oscar Romeo Tango Hotel Echo Romeo November / Foxtrot Romeo Oscar November Tango India Echo Romeo = THE NORTHERN FRONTIER , tricky eh ? the / is space to separate words , ill continue tally with the alphabet of RAF Bravo Charlie Delta Echo Foxtrot Golf Hotel India Juliet Kilo Lima ( if safechat , replace with llama or just lama ) Mike November Oscar Papa Quebec Romeo Sierra Tango Uniform Victor Whisky ( replace with Wonder due to the safechat not allowing alcoholic words ) X-ray Yankee ( replace with York or Yorktown or Yolk ) Zulu ( replace with Zebra if safechat appear ) how to use morse code by fire alright , heres the full morse alphabet : A= .- B= -... C= -.-. D= -.. E= . F= ..-. G= --. H= .... I= .. J= .--- K= -.- L= .-.. M= -- N= -. O= --- P= .--. Q= --.- R= .-. S= ... T= - U= ..- V= ...- W= .-- X= -..- Y= -.-- Z= --.. you need a lantern and a torch and 5 mens , lit them for . , and un-lit them for a - , example = lit , unlit , unlit , unlit , STOP ( all the fire are lit to separate alphabet for better understanding , if message received , blink with a fire ) unlit , unlit , unlit , STOP , lit , unlit , unlit , unlit STOP , unlit , unlit , unlit STOP , it makes = J O J O complex yet useful cryptogram , enemy can't decode it >:) unless they know morse , so to make SOS is = lit , lit , lit , STOP , unlit unlit unlit , STOP , lit lit lit or a ripple fire , which is like a wave rippling ( search a ripple fire to know what i mean ) , ripple it RAPIDILY , another page continuing tommorow